immortal_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes for terra
History of Magic gods made dragons, lizardmen and humans. only divine magic, draconic sorcerer magic and random/rare shamanic magic existed. humans and lizardmen began worshipping dragons along with and sometimes more than the gods highwind and oshram arrive from the future and awaken tyrannus. take fenrir to tu'lane to see the temple of all the gods. fenrir is granted magical ability by all of the gods. Fenrir becomes the first wizard of terra and an avatar of their combined power. uses arcane magic to attack all dragons and kills them all except tyrannus. tyrannus possessed a shard of the Ruby of Bamane and draconic magic and was able to defeat Fenrir. highwind leaves his bible containing every arcane spell with the newly made draconian race. the draconians study it and magic becomes integrated into their culture. they keep the secret of arcane magic on their remote island. fenrir's quest to kill all dragons begins the War of the Faithful. the gods win the war and exhausted their power. they all enter into a sleep. the lack of divine intervention leads to the gods losing worshippers and divine magic fades from terra. draconic sorcerer magic is extinguished with the deaths of the dragons. divine magic fades when the gods sleep. arcane magic died with fenrir. shamanic magic is too rare to be broadly known during this time the god of magic from the moon of Medea known as Blackmoon creates a lair on terra identical to his lair on Blackmoon. He hid himself in a tiny village named tah. there he kept hidden and did not interact with terra outside of his lair of tah. king araya travels to the isle of draconis after reading the myth of Fenrir and Tyrannus in the great library of aqualon. befriends the draconians and gains the secret to their power, the arcane spells of highwind's bible. araya took the spells and learned magic. he then taught magically adept lords the arcane principles and recipes. they used that power to conquer as much of the world as they could. arcane magic is seen in the world for the first time in eons. a few shamanic magic users begin to dabble and experiment with arcane magic principles. any discoveries they make are few and far between compared to the power of araya and the magelords but the secrets are passed down through families and bloodlines. king araya dies. the magical lords divide the conquered areas. Lord Therion researches the myths and legends of Terra, he scours the planes looking for a summoning spell to call the most powerful of all native beings on terra. he summons the one dragon powerful enough to have killed Fenrir and created the draconian race. Lord Therion is granted vampire status by tyrannus. Lord Therion takes his undead throne and offers immortality to the magelords. the magelords keep their arcane secret from everyone and use magic power to rule over terra. Therion grows weary of serving his new master Tyrannus and researches a way to overthrow the deal they had made. therion discovers the legend of Dracul. he quests to find a piece of the "king of dragons" to potentially defeat tyrannus. he finds Dracul's Eye and is able to release himself from Tyrannus' power. Therion creates the Age of Night by binding a planatar angel (last known avatar of Rama the sun god) into an obsidian sphere prison. magic remains underground and very rare. magic is mostly necromantic when encountered from the various monsters created from the undead and werewolves and evil of the age. shaman magic or druid magic is used by the humans of Terra. it is very rare and quickly stamped out by the magelords. andrulykis appears and uses divine magic as a paladin to Richter. it is the first use of divine power in thousands of years. after the paladin assaulted the vampire king's castle, Dracula Therion defeats Andrulykis and imprisons him in the white tower of northgard. Jango Wutan is born into a family that has discovered and passed down the art and science of arcane magic through their generations. Jango completes his 5 trials and frees andrulykis from his prison. andrulykis defeats dracula and ends the age of night by destroying the obsidian sphere that held the planatar of Rama. andrulykis gains worshippers and divinity immediately and becomes a greater god. the first openly worshipped divinity in thousands of years. divine magic slowly fades back into use with the worship of andrulykis. After the battle with Dracula, the Sun returned to Terra once more and the curse was lifted. The event was a shock around the world and to the Locutus Solar System. The Resurrection of Terra gained celestial attention for seeing a Dracula defeated and the unbound power of the Scion of Richter, Andrulykis. Bamane turned his attention to Terra and sent his forces to the previously evil dead world in search for the potential resting place of the last shard of the emerald of locutus. The Empress T'ith L'ith personally takes a fleet to Terra to investigate the world that was previously under a Dracula's reign. in response, the last shard of locutus "calls" beings under his affect from all worlds of his influence to protect him. the bamanites, locuturites, beings from other worlds, dimensions, and of every type that dwell in a world influenced by Locutus, appear on terra and bring their magic with them. magic is much more common and is considered evil when encountered, especially by commoners. arcane magic is not trusted and any practitioners are usually attacked or ostracized. Oni is born to a human family from terra who passed down the scant magical tradition of his shamanic forefathers. he joins with drake and highwind as they search for allies and a fortification against the Bamanite invasion and found the castle of hyrule. Oni learns as much as he can about every magic he encounters, divine arcane shamanic draconic. he believes magic should be given to everyone. oni begins training magical adepts. he creates towers of magic on every continent of terra. oni begins a quest to awaken the magical nature of terra (increasing the vitality of Locutus) and grant it to it's inhabitants. he believed all creatures should have magical ability and created a ritual to grant it to them. oni gathers every spell recipe and component. he offers his own being as a sacrifice to this end and is transformed into an avatar of locutus and becomes the first native god of magic on terra. upon the defeat of the bamanites and the banishing of all alien beings, oni travels across all of terra. he spreads the creation of magic storing crystals. creating pockets of crystal caves. magic became common to the people and monsters of terra and sorcerer magic began. 3.5 rules start